Family Values
by Soriya
Summary: Saphire is a girl with a deep sadness from a family tragedy. Can anyone bring her back the way she was?
1. Chapter 1

Kai was at school leaning against his usual place by the wall. The all boy's school was halfway through yet another tiresome day. The all girl's school next door had a wall dividing the two schools. The boy's found a way to climb up the wall and hang over it talking to the girls.

Then the air felt different, as though the very molecules were afraid of something. A fountain of black flames erupted in to the sky from a great distance. Everyone looked up and gasped as shockwaves left it at the top. It vanished just as suddenly as it came. 'That could've only come from a powerful beyblade.' Kai thought as he continued to look up incase anything else erupted in to the sky.

After school he waited for his limo to come and pick him up. A little girl who started her first year at the girl's school was dressed up in protective clothing and a helmet. She had a skateboard propped up against her. She had red hair with blue streaks and eyes were sparkling green. Then her mobile phone rang. She took out a pink flip phone and held it to her ear. "Yeah? What do you mean you can't pick me up? Mum says you have to…you're in trouble again aren't you? What did you do this time?" She suddenly held it away from her ear. "All right! God. Ok, I'm going home now." She put her mobile away and started down the street on her board.

Kai watched as she went down the street. He sighed and stepped in front of her. "My limo's coming to pick me up. Would you like a lift?"

"Are you going my way?" She seemed a little uncertain; he was taller and didn't look like the friendly type. "That doesn't matter, I haven't got anything better to do anyway." She agreed and got in when the limo arrived. "I'm Lilly. Who are you?" Kai found it surprising she didn't know who he was. "Kai."

"Thanks for taking me home." He shrugged still not believing she had no idea who he was. She gave the directions to the limo driver and they arrived at her house in twenty minutes.

She got out and bowed as a sign of respect. "Thanks again." She ran to her door and her mother answered it. Kai was glad of this little detour, it meant he would be staying out of his mansion a while longer.

Lilly told her mother about the phone call. May threw a fit and started ringing her stepdaughter again and again. She didn't return until well in to the night. She came in with a bloody lip and bruises here and there on her face. Her blue eyes were full of fury. She had long black hair with red streaks coming out from under a black wide rimmed hat. Her clothes held no other colour and she wore a long, black leather coat that reached her ankles. "Saphire? Do you have any idea what time it is?" May yelled at her.

Saphire didn't turn round and just went straight to her room. But May blocked her way. "Well? I want an explanation?"

"What does it matter what time I come home? I don't go to school anymore!" Saphire yelled pushing her way past her stepmother. Saphire slammed her bedroom door and May slid down the wall exhausted by her efforts.

Lilly knocked on Saphire's door and came in. "Hi." Saphire groaned and looked at her little stepsister. "How was school?"

Lilly smiled and giggled. "They're still scraping the exploded frogs off the ceiling in the science lab." Saphire smiled, that's the reason why she got kicked out for school. Saphire was a bright girl but became destructive when she got bored. And her science teacher hated her because of her father. He was looking for any excuse to kick her out and found it when she'd been caught fighting. She knew he wasn't going to drop it so she decided to leave with a bang…with the frogs going bang.

Saphire sat there in her black t-shirt with her hat on the bedpost. Lilly had a bowl of warm water with some healing oil mixed in it. This was the only time she let Lilly treat her like a sister. "Who was it this time?" Lilly asked dabbing the wounds gently. "Just some kids."

"Why did they beat you up?" Saphire laughed. "They didn't, I beat them up. But some managed to get some hits in." Lilly scowled. "But why?"

"I was battling against this boy. He had a bit beast; if I lost then he could've taken mine. So we fought with all our strength."

"The black flames that pierced the sky today. That was you wasn't it?" Saphire nodded. Lilly had finished but the story hadn't. "So why did they beat you up?" Saphire sighed and continued. There was a deal between them, Lilly tends to Saphire's wounds and Saphire would explain. "By the end of the battle he got blown in to a wall and his blade fell to pieces. His bit beast flew out of it and he screamed. He ordered his gang to beat the living daylights out of me."

"What did you do?"

"I don't fight unless I have to you know that. So I ran. But then they cornered me and I had no choice. We fought for a good hour before they ran away like beaten dogs. You get home ok?"

"Yeah, some guy named Kai gave me a lift." Saphire's eyes opened. "Two toned blue hair? Auburn eyes?" Lilly nodded. "How did you know that?" Saphire looked at her ignorant cousin. "He's a famous blader, I heard he was around here somewhere."

"You're not a fan are you?" Saphire scowled at Lilly's question. "What do you take me for?" She growled. "Sorry." Saphire stroked her head and looked in to her tiny green eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'll pick you up after school on time tomorrow, I promise."

"Don't say that."

"Say what?" Saphire look at her little stepsister curiously. "You never keep your promises, not since…" She trailed off and looked away. Lilly looked as though she was about to cry. Saphire was going to hug her but stopped. Something always held her back from physical contact with people. "Yeah well this time I'm going to keep it." Saphire turned over and Lilly left her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kai arrived at school in his limo. He heard someone screaming down the road. "Saphire! I'm going to tell mum!" A girl dressed in black was holding one end of a skipping rope whilst Lilly held the other. Now he understood why Lilly wore all that protective equipment. Saphire was going down a hill on the road nearby very fast indeed. She only slowed down when they reached the bottom of it.

Lilly looked far from happy. "I'm telling!" Saphire shrugged. "Go ahead." Lilly spotted Kai and dragged Saphire towards him. "Thanks for yesterday."

"Do you always repeat yourself?" He said flatly. Lilly tugged on Saphire's coat and whispered 'go on'. Saphire rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, thanks." She said without much care and skated towards the girl's school. "Oh no." Lilly sighed. "Hmm?" Kai looked curious. "You'll see." Lilly sighed and went towards the school.

The girl's watched Saphire go in. "She's not going to?"

"Oh yes she is!" Some girl's exclaimed.

Kai had no idea as to what was going on. The boy's started to climb up the wall to watch the something. He sighed and climbed up a tree to see what was going on.

Saphire was skating along the wall and a middle-aged man came running after her. The crowd suddenly started shouting and laughing. Saphire dodged him and picked up speed every time he came close to catching her. There was a fabric rain guard at one end of the playground and it was bulging with rain from the night before. She went under it and punched it. The water ran down the blanket giving the man a very cold shower. He yelled in rage with some very bad language coming out of his mouth.

The chase continued only to end when the headmistress came out. She told off the man and told him to change in to some dry clothes. Then she walked to the entrance. Saphire could be seen skating down the paths around the grass mounds. She grinded down some rails before coming out.

Kai watched the headmistress looking far from pleased. "What are you doing here Saphire?" She said sternly. "Is there a law saying I can't take my little sister to school?"

"No but you cannot enter these grounds once you're expelled." No one could see how Saphire was looking at the headmistress because of her hat. "I'll take that in to account." Saphire said in a formal sort of way. She looked up to see the man looking murderous from a window high above their heads. She waved at him and smiled. "I mean it Saphire, don't do this anymore or I shall have to call the police." Saphire nodded and skated out the entrance.

Once she was far enough she turned round and skated backwards. She removed her hat and put it on her chest before bowing down low. The crowd applauded and whistled. Saphire turned round and skated away. The headmistress looked very disappointed and shook her head.

A boy on the wall near Kai laughed. "Who's that?" He asked the kid who was so shocked he nearly fell off the wall. "Are you talking to me?" Kai sighed and nodded. "That's Saphire. She's really smart for someone her age. But that man was giving her a hard time there and tried to find a way to get her expelled. He did and she decided to leave in a big way."

"Hmm?" Kai looked curious so the kid continued. "She blew up some frogs in his science lab a week ago. Rumor has it they're still scraping dead frogs off the ceiling."

Lilly looked sad but didn't seem to be surprised.

At the end of the day Lilly was waiting for Saphire again. Kai was waiting for his limo and noticed her there. Then he heard a clanging sound and saw Saphire knocking her launcher on some bars on a nearby fence. Lilly hopped on her board and held the skipping rope not looking happy at all. She chucked Saphire one end and was pulled away at great speed. They went around the school with Lilly yelling in fear.

Kai got in to his limo not looking forward to going home. But tomorrow was Saturday and he would be free of any responsibilities for a week because next week was a holiday.

Saphire had the same thought; Lilly would be away for the week so she didn't need to pick her up. "Hey Amanda." Lilly said when they got home. Amanda was they're housekeeper and was always the cheerful one. 'More like high on sugar.' Saphire thought sometimes. But she too liked Amanda; she was there for the hard part of Saphire's life.

The next day there were tears from May as her daughter went with her school friends to a school trip. Saphire didn't come to see her off and went somewhere on her own. She found a warehouse no one was using with a storage room on top. No one wanted it so she bought it with her savings. There was a whole line of them with storage rooms on top. She used the warehouse to train but the storage room she made up as a place where she could get away. May didn't know about this and neither did Lilly.

She found a way to get up there without being noticed. This meant passing the other storage rooms and one of them belonged to Kai. But she didn't know this and walked past it completely oblivious she was being watched. She went in to her room and lay on her sofa. It looked just like an ordinary room. Sometimes she would come here at night and spend the night away form her house.

There was a sofa, sink with running water, some paintings on the wall of things dotted around her room. Most were painted in dark colours with unicorns, dragons and other various things running around the room. She still hadn't finished one of them. It was a painting of her bit beast but still she hadn't finished it. Black drapes hung from her ceiling covering a part of the room from view. Some spare clothes were put in a black chest of draws. Behind the drapes was a mattress on the floor covered in black sheets and a blanket. A small sound system was near the sofa and she put it on. She drifted off in to her heavy metal and felt free. Her window was covered in a black blind so hardly any light crept in to her room. The toilet and shower were in the room at the back behind her bed.

A shadow appeared under the gap from her door. She turned off her heavy metal and looked over to it. She was surprised to hear a knock at the door. She was suspicious and got up to answer it. She opened the door to find Kai standing outside. He was in his usual clothes with the blue triangles painted on his face again. "Yes?" She sounded annoyed at being disturbed.

"Just came to check in on the new neighbor." Saphire rolled her eyes. "I'd hate to reign on your parade but I've been here for the last few months. So I'm anything but new."

"You're new to me." Saphire sighed. "What do you want?" Kai looked at her with his expressionless face. "To see if it was you." Saphire raised an eyebrow. "So you've seen, is there anything else?" Kai nodded. "Can I come in to tell you?" Saphire looked very confused and rubbed her eyes. "Sure." She sighed and opened the door.

Kai looked around and scoped out her room. "Don't you let any light in? Someone could break their neck in here." He went over to the window and pulled up the blind. He could now see the paintings clearly and was impressed. "You've seen, now what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Kai smirked. "Who said I had anything to say?" Saphire growled. "I just wanted to see who I was next door to and now I have."

"It's your turn now." He looked at her. "Hmm?"

"You've seen my place, now it's my turn to see yours." Kai's smirk increased and he nodded. She followed him three warehouses down and he opened the door to his room. She saw posters and a few seats. There was also a bed in a corner with a sink beside it. There was a glass cabinet holding trophies and pictures. It was simple and a bit bare for her tastes but it was a nice room.

She turned and made her way out. "You don't like it?" Saphire stopped. "I've seen, I've heard and now I'm off." She went back to her place and put her blind back down. She put her headphones on again and blasted her eardrums. 'Next door to Kai Hiwatari, is that guy annoying or what?' It grew dark and she decided to stay the night. Some of her friends were coming round and they were her most trusted friends. Even though she never said they knew she liked them.

Saphire wondered about something. She went over to Kai's room and knocked on the door. "I thought you already taken a look at my place and didn't want to come back."

"Don't get smart with me Kai." She growled wiping the smirk off his face. "I came here to tell you some people I know are coming over tonight. Do you want to come or not?" He looked thoughtful. "Is it a party?" Saphire shook her head. "No, but there will be drinks, food and music." Kai was still looking thoughtful. "I'll take that as a no." She walked back to hers and waited for her friends to arrive.

Two hours after sunset they arrived. A total of eight came over, all dressed in black. Their clothes were extreme in comparison to Saphire's but she was the only one who wasn't very sociable. She found it strange how they all found her fascinating to be with. She didn't even protest when they began hanging around with her. Friends came to mind, but they still didn't manage to change her ways.

Her room was soundproof. This meant if she turned her music up to the max then all you could hear outside was a little bass. But you would have to be a couple of feet away to hear that.

The first hour of their little get together was full of loud heavy metal. Saphire was drinking a beer bottle and watching her friends having a good time. There was two couples dancing in a sexy way, the others were drinking, laughing and just generally having a good time. Saphire sat on her own on the floor watching them.

There was a knock at the door and Saphire went over to answer it. The others didn't invite anyone else so Saphire went to take a look. She told them to turn the music down and they did as she asked. "Saphire?"

"It's ok guys, I know who it is." She opened the door and Kai came in. "Changed your mind?" He nodded. She heard some noise coming from his room and looked over. Some men in suits were tearing it apart. "Someone's really angry at you." He shrugged. "You'd better come in then."

Her friends didn't blade and they never knew Saphire had one. So they didn't really pay attention to Kai. He seemed to like that and just sat in a corner drinking a beer.

A few hours later the music was turned down and mellow tunes were being played. Saphire and some of her friends went outside to sit on the roof. The door was left open so the music could still be heard. Kai came out to see they were smoking, but it didn't smell anything like tobacco. Some of them were acting weird and Saphire was looking more relaxed than before. He shook his head when he realized they were smoking weed.

"What's his problem?" Saphire looked over to Kai who looked a bit angry. "Don't mind him. He's too high strung for his own good." They laughed and some were giggling uncontrollably. The men had left Kai's room but he didn't want to go back just yet.

Saphire's friends started to leave and she was going to go to bed. She saw Kai still on the roof looking over to his room. She saw things had been thrown out the window torn or in pieces. "Hey Saphire, can I crash here tonight?" She looked over to her friend and back to Kai. "Nah mate, I think he needs it more." Her friend looked over to Kai. "Good point." Then they left and Kai was still standing there.

She gave him an hour before she was too tired to stay up and came over to him. "Look, as a neighborly gesture or whatever it is I'm doing. You can sleep on the sofa in my place." He looked at her and nodded. Saphire cleared away most of the rubbish and tidied up the sofa.

It was one of those you could lay flat. She chucked one of the her blankets and pillows on it from her chest of draws. "Thank you." Saphire shrugged and got in to her bed. She was tripping and tired from today so she fell asleep without any trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke in the morning to find the sofa folded back. Her blanket was folded on the sofa and the pillow was put on top of it. 'Early riser.' She thought getting slowly out of bed. She sighed at what was left of the mess in her room. She tidied up and took out the trash.

She saw Kai cleaning up his place. Saphire went over there and watched him taking out one bag of rubbish after another. "You want any help?" Kai looked up and shook his head. "You've already shown me enough hospitality." Saphire shrugged. "Suit yourself." She turned to leave just as Kai cut his hand. Saphire had never heard such language, it was as though something was collecting in Kai and was finally released. Saphire went back to her place but something nagged at her so she sighed and came back

She came back to see Kai running his hand under the tap. "Are you sure?" She said handing him a clean bandage. Kai sighed and agreed to accept her help. They got the place cleared before twelve and the broken window was covered in hard board from the inside. All the while Kai was pondering something as they cleared up in silence. "Aren't you going to ask why?"

"Why what?" He sat down and sighed "Why this has happened."

"No. It's none of my business and I don't plan on making it so." Saphire took the last of the bags out. "Are we done?" Kai nodded. "How's you're hand?" He shrugged. "It doesn't need stitches."

"See you around." Kai wondered why she helped him twice when he only helped her the once. He wanted to ask her that as well but Saphire didn't seem the type who wanted to talk about much.

Later he could hear some music coming from her warehouse. He looked through the window in her roof to see her training with her blade to the music. 'Hmm.' She swerved between cans and sliced a block of granite so fast it fell apart afterwards.

But then she looked around to make sure she was alone. She put another CD in the boom box beside her and turned it up. She began to dance and her beyblade followed. (Queen of the damned – Slept so long.)

Walking, Waiting, Alone without with out a care. 

_Hoping, Hating, Things that I can't bare._

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life and fuck it up well get you!_

The music became faster and more violent as the chorus came up and so to did Saphire's movements. Her blade moved every time she did.

_I - see - hell in your eyes._

_Taken – in by surprise._

_Touching you makes me feel alive._

_Touching you makes me die inside._

_Walking, Waiting, along without a care._

_Hoping, Hating, Things that I can't bare._

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life and fuck it up well get you!_

_IIIIII HHHHHAAATTTE YYYYOOOOOOUU!_

Black flames erupted out her blade making the dancing more elegant. They reached high in to the air. So high, Kai could feel the heat from them through the open window.

_I – see – hell in your eyes._

_Taken – in by surprise._

_Touching you makes me feel alive._

_Touching you makes me die inside._

The music became softer and everything slowed down. The flames became smaller and softened with the music. Saphire was moving almost hypnotically to the music. Kai felt like he had to leave but just couldn't turn away.

_I slept so long without you,_

_It's tearing me apart to._

_How'd it get this far?_

_Playing games with this old heart?_

_I've killed a million petty souls but I couldn't kill you._

_Now I've slept so long wiiittthhhooouutt._

The music started up again and the movements became even more hectic. The flames rose even higher licking the ceiling as they moved.

_I - see - hell in your eyes,_

_Taken – in by surprise._

_Touching you makes me feel alive._

_Touching you makes me die inside._

There was an explosion signaling the end of the music. As a finale a tower of flames swirled beneath Kai and Saphire's bit beast appeared. He was so shocked he nearly fell through the open window. He was looking at Black Dranzer. The beast looked at Saphire with sad eyes and she looked back. Then he went back in to her blade and their little dance was over. 'It's a small world.' Kai thought going back to what was left of his place.

He spotted her going back to her room. He thought of possible ways as to how she retrieved Black Dranzer. By the end of the day it was driving him mad. But then he thought about it and didn't really care. It wasn't his business to know but it stayed in the back to his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai had managed to restore his room to nearly its former glory. He wouldn't anger Voltaire again by having a secret place to escape from his grandfather. He told Kai to tell him if there were anymore hiding places. But Kai didn't say anything. He was going to use Saphire's room as back up if he could no longer hide. He asked her and she agreed. He owed her a few favours but she couldn't care less. As far as she was concerned having Kai on her side was a good thing. She had heard stories and would rather be his ally than his enemy. He wondered if she was his friend and she wondered the same. But neither said anything so they didn't care.

Lilly didn't understand them and just kept to herself. But one day she had to tell Saphire something. "We're going to see our cousin this weekend."

"Oh joy." Saphire said with sarcasm ringing loud and clear in her voice. The summer holidays were about to start and Kai had to go back somewhere. Saphire didn't think much on it. This meant she would be alone on the warehouses again when she got back.

"I'm going to visit my cousin after you leave." Saphire said when Kai came over to her room to hide from Voltaire's henchmen again. "It's going to be boring when I come back and sit here on my own. I usually don't like having people around."

"Oh? Should I feel honoured?" Saphire shrugged at Kai's question. "I told you where I was going next week because you might know him." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Who?" She shook her head. "I'll give you some clues." Kai sighed. "A game?" She shrugged again. "I'm bored so just humour me ok." Kai nodded. "Well he's loud, eats like a pig-" She didn't need to say the third clue which was 'he's beaten you a few times' (which might've been a good thing) when Kai guessed. "Tyson. I'll probably end up seeing you there."

"You're staying there for the summer?" He nodded and spied her blade on a nearby table. He still thought about how she retrieved Black Dranzer but she never talked about her bit beast so he didn't ask. He left the next day and Saphire waited for the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyson and his grandpa were waiting by the bus station. Tyson's cousins were coming and he wasn't looking forward to it. One of them was ok but the other was a pain in the ass. "Can't one of them just come Grandpa?" He groaned as the bus approached them. "Hey, cool it little dude. This is our family we're talking about."

"Not Lilly." Tyson grunted.

It stopped and out stepped a small stream of people. The last two were girls. One was a bit shorter than Tyson and was about the same age. She had long black hair with red streaks coming out from under a black wide rimmed hat. Her clothes held no other colour and she wore a long, black leather coat that reached her ankles. The other was smaller and a couple of years younger than Tyson. She had red hair with blue streaks and her clothes were light in colour. Apart from her white top and trainers they were a disgustingly bright pink colour.

The reason why Tyson was groaning became clear. The older one knew how to pack for two weeks. She had a black shoulder sports bag packed with clothes and a couple of other things. But the younger one had two small suitcases bursting at the seams with clothes. 'Who knows if she'll wear more than half of that lot.' He moaned.

Grandpa came towards them and helped the younger girl with her suitcases. The older one walked behind them not looking as happy as she did last time they came here. However the younger one looked happy and lively. "Hey Tyson!" She exclaimed and Tyson greeted her just as nicely. "Hi Lilly." He had a deal with grandpa, he tries to be nice to the little brat and he'll give Tyson a surprise.

He greeted the other one and she nodded. He knew why she was depressed but it was best not to mention it around her. "Hey Saphire." She had gotten the name due to her blue eyes that were hidden under her hat. They used to be alive and happy, but now they were dull and full of sadness.

'Just what the world needs, another Kai.' He thought as he watched her sit in the car.

When they got there the girls went inside. Saphire took her luggage whilst Tyson was left behind with Lilly's. Just then the rest of Tyson's team arrived. "Hey Tyson what took you so long." Max called to him as he got out the car. "Sorry Max bus was delayed."

"Hurry up, we've got training to do." Tyson glared at Kai as he lugged one of the heavy suitcases to his house. He dumped the luggage in the training room. Saphire's mobile rang and she answered it. "Yeah? I'm here now, you know where to pick me up."

"Huh?" She gave Tyson a look as if to say 'keep your nose out' and he did.

When the two girls came outside they noticed Kai. "Hi, we didn't know you would be here too." Lilly said and smiled at him. Kai nodded and Saphire did the same. "You know each other?" Tyson asked looked curiously between them. "It's a long story with an even longer explanation. So let's just keep this short. Yes we know Kai and he knows us. End of story." She walked off leaving Tyson annoyed and Kai with a smirk on his face.

When they came back outside they introduced themselves apart from Kai. Lilly didn't blade and wasn't interested in it so she had no idea as to who they were. Saphire did but didn't care. "We're off to practice. So you two stay here until I get back." But the girls shook their heads. "I'm going to my friends house and then we're off to the mall."

"You still have a friend here from last year Lilly?" Tyson asked incredulously. "Yeah, we kept in touch. And Saphire's got people here too."

"Really who?" Lilly was about to answer but Saphire covered her mouth. "Never you mind." She spat and a red convertible came round the corner. It stopped in front of her and Tyson just couldn't believe who was in it.

Crusher, Garland, Mystel and Brooklyn sat there looking at her. "What the hell are you doing with them?" Tyson yelled and Saphire ran to the car and literally jumped in. "Damn Saphire, when you said you were related to someone we knew you weren't kidding." Mystel gasped.

"Just drive." She growled and they zoomed away from a very angry Tyson. "Easy Tyson their her friends not ours." Tyson watched Lilly walk off to her friend's house. "The last thing we need is for Lilly's friend to be Ming Ming." He growled as they went off to blade.

The training session was long and gruelling…so training as usual in Kai's eyes. By the end of it they were exhausted but pleased with their progress. Lilly had come back with her friend who thankfully wasn't Ming Ming. But Saphire didn't return even when it got dark. "Where is she grandpa?" Tyson growled as Grandpa grew worried. "I'm sure she's fine Tyson so cool it little dude." Kai and Kenny were staying the night too. The boys would be sleeping on the floor in the training room whilst the girl's had Tyson's room. He had to clean it yesterday and it took him ages. There was enough room for Saphire to sleep on the floor and their luggage.

Grandpa and Tyson stayed up waiting for Saphire to get home. Everyone decided to make a night of it and sat up talking about things. Not being able to sleep Kai went outside alone and sat in the garden. By midnight Lilly decided to go to sleep unable to keep her eyes open.

She opened Tyson's window and spotted Kai. "Night Kai." She said and he nodded in reply. Tyson, Grandpa and Kenny sat in the living room with some tea and talked about nothing important.

The door leading to the garden finally opened and Saphire stepped in. "Long night?" She didn't answer Kai and climbed in to Tyson's opened window. He smirked and went inside. "Saphire's back." He told them plainly before unrolling his bed in the training room. Grandpa and Tyson looked angry but decided to keep their questions silent until the morning. Kenny and Tyson joined Kai in the training room and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow Saphire managed to sneak out of the house. Tyson and Grandpa were still angry with Saphire and Kai kept his mouth shut. "She's involved with a bad crowd. If she's with them then she could be connected with Boris. If he uses her to get to me I'm gonna kill him." Tyson growled stabbing at his breakfast. 'Boris, of course. He could've given her Black Dranzer. But how did he get it?' Kai's brain was working overtime on this.

They were so angry with her they didn't notice Lilly sneaking some toast in to a napkin. "Finished. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Lilly was very good at looking innocent and hid the napkin behind her back. "I'm going to the park with my friends." She left quickly leaving all but Kai none the wiser. He finished a second later and followed her. As he suspected Saphire had arranged to meet Lilly later. He spotted Saphire standing on a large bolder looking out at sea. Her hair and coat were being blown behind her.

"Saphire, I've brought you some toast." She looked down to Lilly and climbed down. Saphire took the toast and ate it slowly. "Gramps and Tyson are angry with you." Saphire shrugged and finished her toast. She whispered something to Lilly who looked very confused.

Kai stood in the shadow of a tree wondering what was going on. "Why are you following me?" Kai turned and was surprised she managed to sneak up on him. He looked at her curiously so she repeated her question. "Who said I was following you?"

"What's so interesting about Lilly?" He shook his head still annoyed that he had been caught. "So if you aren't following Lilly or me then…you're just here to spend a day at the beach I suppose." She started to walk away leaving Kai even more confused. "If I find you following me again then you'd better make sure I don't catch you."

"Is that a threat?" He growled behind her. "No, just a piece of advice." She smirked. "Did you enjoy my little show that day?" She left Kai as his eyes widened in shock. 'I need to work on my skills.' He thought as he went back to Tyson's place. All the team were there waiting for the training to begin.

Saphire didn't come back until night fell again. But this time it was before ten and she had to face the wrath of Tyson and his Grandfather. Tyson was told to stay in the training room whilst the old man questioned his son's daughter. After about an hour of questioning she was finally allowed to go to bed. Tyson came up to the door but she slammed the door shut as he tried to open it. His fingers were caught and he jumped back yelling and blowing on his fingers. "SAPHIRE!! YOU'RE NOT MY FAVOURITE COUSIN ANYMORE!!"

"I didn't ask to be." She called back closing the door to Tyson's room.

"Shut up Max!" The whole team decided to stay and laughed at him. Kai lay down and advised the others to get some rest for tomorrow. The days passed slowly and Kai didn't follow Saphire anymore. But he was still wracking his brains trying to figure out how she got that bit beast.

Hilary came over and introduced herself. The annoying little girl Lilly admired Hilary's clothes which made her smile. But Saphire just walked straight past her without saying a word. "How rude." Saphire didn't say anything and just kept going. "Remember to be back here before twelve." Tyson yelled but Saphire just gave him the two-fingered salute and walked out the garden. Tyson looked so angry that steam could come billowing out of his ears any moment.

Saphire never stayed long in Tyson's house. She only came to sleep using her own money to buy food at the local places.

"I wish she would go back to the way she was." Tyson sighed as he watched her go past the training room again. "They way she was? Wasn't she always this way?" Rei asked looking curious, Tyson shook his head in a sad way. "She used to be kind of cool. But then-" Tyson became silent and lay down on his roll out bed.

"But then?" The team were surprised that Kai asked this. But Tyson shook his head. "The only person who can tell you that is Saphire. It's her business and she'd probably kill me if I did, and don't think about asking Lilly. She won't tell you either."

No one said anything else and just went to sleep. But Kai lay awake for an hour or two still pondering about Saphire's special friend.


	7. Chapter 7

The first week had ended and Saphire was still being unsociable. She was about to go out when Grandpa cornered her. "Hey, you need to chill with us today." She took one look at him. "Umm…no." She tried to go out but he had his wooden sword and she dodged a swipe. "Training! Now!" Saphire growled but did as he asked. 'Might as well have some entertainment.' She took off her coat and picked up a wooden sword. She put her hat on top of her coat and got ready.

Her father had taught her how to do this years ago and she was quite good at it. Grandpa and Saphire were quite evenly matched. She dodged his attacks, as did he. He blocked her strikes and she did the same. It was quite a show not to mention workout. By the end of it they were both exhausted but kept going at it.

When they paused there was a sound of clapping. Tyson, Hilary, Max and Kenny were there enjoying the show. Gramps got distracted so Saphire disarmed him and he surrendered. "I win." She said with a blank look upon her face. "You taught me not to be distracted by anything when training. I wonder why you didn't follow your own advice." Grandpa looked embarrassed and angry at himself for letting his guard down. Saphire put her coat and hat back on. This time she put on her earphones and walked out the door with heavy metal blaring in her ears. "Grandpa! Are you just gonna let her walk away?"

"What do you want me to do Tyson? She beat me fair and square." Lilly went outside with Saphire and stood in her way. Saphire took her earphones and glared at the pest. "You have to take me swimming!"

"I do?" Lilly nodded and looked like a right royal brat. "I don't think so." Lilly stamped her foot and folded her arms. "I'll scream!" Saphire smirked. "Go right ahead, scream your lungs out for all I care."

"I'll tell mum!" Saphire scowled at the brat. "I didn't bring my costume so you're out of luck." Tyson came over with a small black bag that seemed to have something in it. "You're mother sent us these." Saphire growled and snatched the bag out of Tyson's hands. "She's not my mother Tyson." Lilly tried to take hold of Saphire's hand but she stepped away from her. "Ready?" Kai had appeared with a bag. "Yeah!" Tyson said walking out the gate. Saphire sighed at Tyson's happy nature, it was just so annoying. But Max seemed to be loaded up on sugar half the time and if she had the choice she would rather be with Tyson.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Tyson glared at Kai but Saphire didn't care. "Mind your own business Kai!" Tyson yelled looking murderous. Kai smirked and followed them to the pool.

Hilary, Lilly and Saphire went in to the girl's changing room. Hilary and Lilly were the first to come out after the boys. Saphire came out looking very annoyed; she was going to go somewhere else before this. Her costume was black and her hair was in a ponytail reaching her shoulder blades. She walked in and dived in to the deep end away from the others in the shallow. They were all playing and talking; Kai and Rei were swimming laps in marked out lanes. But then Rei stopped and joined Tyson and the others.

Saphire watched Kai go back and forth non-stop. She dived down to the bottom of the deep end and watched him from below. He was very fast and kept going. 'Must've a lot of stamina.' She thought whilst lazily floating by the deep end. Lilly came out of the shallow end and walked up to the deep end. Saphire was floating there. She scowled when Lilly loomed over her in that pink costume of hers.

"Why don't you come over?" Saphire sighed and looked over to Kai. "I'm doing laps."

"No you're not!" Saphire changed from floating to treading water very quickly. "I am now." She smirked and pushed off the side heading towards the lanes. The only lane free was beside Kai. She matched his speed and swam in sync with him. He didn't notice her and she didn't look at him so he would. She used to be a professional swimmer and did her summersault under water at each end. She kept going when he stopped and swam over to the deep end to relax.

It was only when he looked over to the lanes did he realise he had been swimming beside Saphire. She increased her pace until she was swimming flat out. When she reached the deep end after a number over thirty did she stop to take a break. "I take it you used to swim." Saphire looked at Kai for a moment deciding whether to answer or not. She didn't and swam away from him.

'Why do you put yourself through that? Why do you push yourself so far?' Lilly thought about this but knew the answer. She knew why Saphire changed but didn't know why she pushed herself so hard.

Just then Brooklyn and the rest came towards the pool. Saphire came over as Tyson spotted them. "What are you doing here?" He asked them with anger dripping off his every word. "Leave them alone Tyson!" Saphire spat. She took Brooklyn by the hand and led them away from Tyson. "Sorry about him." She sighed. "It's understandable." They came to the deep end and watched Kai swim away. 'Guess Tyson isn't the only one who doesn't like them'

A few minutes later Rei spotted something. "Hey, look at that." Brooklyn and Saphire were on the side of the pool above two free racing lanes. "You've got no chance of beating me little girl." Saphire glared at him. "Ready? 3…2…1…go!" They dived in to the water and swam with great speed. They both somersaulted and swam in unison. But suddenly Saphire broke away and stormed ahead. Kai was underwater at the time and saw a silhouette of Dranzer on the bottom. He looked up to see it was coming from Saphire. A small wave hit the side of the pool when she reached the wall.

"No chance?" Brooklyn stared dumbstruck and so did his team. Saphire got out the pool, Tyson and the others followed. "How did you do that?"

"I swam." She stated in an obvious tone. "But at that speed?" She ignored Tyson but he was really getting annoyed with her. "What's the deal?" Saphire was getting really angry and Lilly got between her and Tyson. "Just leave it Tyson." Saphire growled in a very threatening manner.

"She used the power from her bit beast." Kai said looking at her curiously. "You cheated." Tyson exclaimed looking both shocked and angry. Saphire sighed. "How old are you supposed to be?" They snickered as he frowned. "So how's black Dranzer working for you?" They gasped and Saphire pretended she had no idea why. But her eyes held anger. "Is there a problem?"

"Only that bit beast turns everyone in to power hungry slaves." Tyson blurted out glancing at Kai. "Do I look like a possessed zombie to you? I don't think so. See you around Tyson." She stormed off pretending she still didn't know what was going on. Lilly watched Saphire go off on one and sighed. "Here we go again."

"Huh?" Lilly looked at the team. "We'll be lucky to see her for the next few days. When she gets mad she runs off and doesn't come back for a while. But it's better this way."

"Why?"

"Because if she stayed and got angrier then she would probably hurt you." Tyson didn't like the sound of that. They all went to the park and lay on the grass.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of hours later they could hear shouting. They got up to see a crowd surrounding something that seemed very interesting. They backed up when a bit beast appeared in a swirl of ice and they shivered. "Wolborg?" Kenny exclaimed and they ran to the dish. Then the crowd screamed in fright as black flames erupted from the dish consuming the bit beast and the ice.

The crowd ran back from the dish far enough so the players were visible. Tala was staring at Saphire in shock and fell to his knees. He had used all his energy but she used very little to beat him. "Tala!" Kai ran up to him and stood by his past teammate. "Black Dranzer?" Tala muttered with his eyes still wide with shock. Tala's blade was in pieces but the bit was still intact.

Saphire turned and started to walk away. "Hey!" Tyson was behind her shaking with anger. "How can you do that?" Saphire looked at him. "Because I can. It's not my fault he challenged me, and it isn't my fault he lost. I played and won, case closed."

"WHAT?" Tyson was being held back by Hilary and Kenny, he looked mad enough to spit fire. "I can take your attitude and the reason why but to do that without remorse is unacceptable!" Saphire smirked and came towards him. "What are you going to do about it?" Her arms were crossed and her eyes were scanning him. "I don't think you're father would be very happy to see you like this." Saphire growled. "What would you know? When was the last yours paid a visit long enough to stay for your birthday?"

"At least I have a father!" Before anyone knew what happened Tyson was on the ground clutching his cheek. Saphire had punched him; her eyes were full of fury like Lilly had never seen before. "You weren't there! You-" She swore at him in another language that made Tala and Kai raised they're eyebrows at such language.

Then she stormed off again clicking her fingers as she went. Her blade leapt out of the dish and landed in her outstretched hand. "What language was that?" Rei said looking a bit dazed.

"Did you live in Russia?" Kai asked Lilly who shook her head. "Before my mother and her father got married she lived in Russia." Tyson gave Kai a curious look once he got up off the ground. "I'm not even going to repeat what she said." Tala wasn't about to either. "That bad huh?"

"Tyson. What did you mean to make her so mad?" Tyson sighed and shook his head with his cheek becoming red. There was going to be a nasty bruise there tomorrow. "I know I was angry but I shouldn't have said that." Lilly agreed. "That was low Tyson…very low." Tyson felt his cheek and seemed a bit spaced out. "Well I'm going to my friend's house." Lilly left them alone and Tyson started towards home.

"Maybe we should check to see if you have a concussion." Hilary teased. "This is serious Hilary! I can do better than tell you, I can show you." He took them back to his place and came out with a videotape. "Gramps doesn't know I have this." They went to Kenny's and played the tape.


	9. Chapter 9

Grandpa was video taping his son and daughter when they came to visit last. Saphire was ten and the camera caught her having an argument with her father. Grandpa forgot to turn the camera off when he and his son ran after her.

"Saphire! Don't you run away from me!" She kept running away and the camera was still rolling. She ran over a road and her father did the same. But a four by four smashed in to him. His body flew up in to the air and bounced when he landed. Most of them gasped whilst some looked shocked at the screen. Tyson cringed like he always did when he saw this. Grandpa dropped the camera and it was pointed at the body.

"Saphire! Call an Ambulance!" Gramps must've kicked the camera with his foot because it swiveled round and turned on her. She was standing there in shock and slowly edged towards the body. Someone with a mobile phone called the ambulance and Grandpa made sure no cars were coming past. Saphire walked past the camera and they could hear her talking. "Daddy?"

"Hey little bird. You know how you said you always liked blading? Well I found this in…Russia. Take…good…care…of…it. Take care…of yourself… and…Lilly…"

"Daddy? Daddy wake up. Don't fall asleep now…Grandpa's getting the ambulance. Daddy?" The tape went on for about a minute before turning blank. "That's when the tape ran out." Tyson said getting up and taking it out of the machine.

There was an eerie silence, no one knew what to say. "W-why did you keep such a thing?" Hilary stammered with tears in her eyes. "So I can understand why she is like this. So I don't end up putting my foot in it like I did today." Kenny had turned white and looked like he was about to be sick. "It's a good thing Lilly left when she did."

"She blames herself." Kai stated with shock still present in his eyes. "I know. But she was only a kid, there was no way she could've seen that car coming."

"That's right Tyson, you should tell her that." Tyson sighed. "Don't you think I have Hilary? Me, Lilly, Grandpa and her mother have told her that so many times. But it doesn't make the slightest bit of difference."

"If I were you I'd get rid of that tape before Lilly finds it." Rei said looking a bit ill. Tyson nodded and ripped the tape out of the case. He took a pair of scissors and cut the tape in several places. He picked it up and threw it in a wheelie bin under Kenny's window. They were still a bit shook up about what they saw. "If only it were that easy to wipe from Saphire's mind." They nodded in agreement with Tyson.

Rei said he had to go somewhere and went to the street where it happened. He saw a reflection on a window in front of him. Saphire was standing on the edge of the building looking down at the street.

He walked away and climbed up the side of the building behind her using the fire escape. "Hello Rei." He looked up to see her standing over the fire escape. She didn't look happy, as though she had been crying. But now she was glaring at him. "Follow people much? I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Kai. I catch you following me again you'd better make sure I don't catch you."

"First I wasn't following you and second don't threaten me." Saphire bent down until their faces were inches apart. "Who said I was threatening you? So…just taking a walk on the rooftops I suppose."

"I admire the view." Saphire turned away and walked over to the other side of the roof. "I don't."

"Why?" Rei was playing the ignorant card so Tyson wouldn't get in to trouble. "None of your business." He edged closer to her. "I'm your friend aren't I? If there's anything troubling you then you can tell me." Saphire spun round and scanned Rei's face; he had no time to wipe the sadness from his face. "You know." She whispered and looked very angry. "It wasn't your fault. What are you waiting for? Redemption for a past mistake? You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"Redemption? I don't think so." She came up to him and looked positively frightening. "DON'T YOU DARE FEEL SORRY FOR ME! DON'T YOU DARE! I DON'T DESERVE IT!" She ran to the edge of the roof and jumped over the side. Rei ran after her and looked over the edge. But She was nowhere in sight. 'That's weird.' He thought, but then his thoughts turned to Tyson and he ran back to Tyson's place.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at Tyson's place Saphire had already returned. She stormed passed the garden looking pissed. Max and Kenny watched her stride past them looking very annoyed. In the training room Tyson was alone.

Saphire tore the screen doors aside and lunged at him. He was on the floor again and Saphire grabbed his collar lifting him up off the floor. She stood astride him with murder in her eyes and fear in his. "You told them didn't you!" Tyson nodded. "Why?"

"It was the only way that I could get them to understand you." Saphire looked even angrier and a dark aura started to float around her. "That was my business! Mine and mine alone Tyson! You had no right!" Tyson had his hands up in surrender and sweat was coming off his face. Kenny, Max, Hilary and Kai stood by the door watching. "Stay there!" Tyson exclaimed and they obeyed, even if they didn't want to.

"I'm so sick of people saying the same thing over and over. It's not your fault, you didn't know, you were just a kid! Well I happen to disagree!"

Rei came running in and stopped by the door. "I'm sorry Tyson, I let it slip I knew."

"Yeah, and guess what he said to me." She bent down and whispered in to his ear. "It's not your fault."

"But it's not." Saphire's aura thinned but she was still holding him there. "Well if it wasn't, then why does Grandpa close his eyes when he looks at me? My mother shoots me dirty looks and shuns me…oops, I mean stepmother. I tell ya she plays that role so well. Oh and not forgetting your father doesn't look at me long enough to notice me. Closed eyes, slammed doors, dirty looks and broken promises. If it's not my fault then why do I have to live through that every single day?" She yelled. "You weren't there! You didn't see the fear in his eyes when he knew he was going to die! You don't know anything!" She let go of Tyson and kicked him in the side. He doubled up gasping for breath.

She turned and walked out the screen doors. The team moved so she could pass and only then did they notice Lilly standing behind them. She walked in and kneeled beside Tyson who finally got his breath back. "I've never seen her loose it like that. Are you ok?" Tyson nodded and got up.

"I'm sorry Tyson." Tyson looked at Rei and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I wish I'd never found that stupid tape."

"Tape? What tape?" Hilary took Lilly outside and said something about sticky tape. For once Tyson was glad to have Hilary around, she could come up with some great cover stories.

"Will she be ok?" Max asked looking in the direction to where she stormed off. "I think I know where she's gone. You guys stay here, this is family stuff." Tyson left and they wondered what he was going to do. "What if she looses it again?" They looked at Kenny and agreed. Kai had already left after Tyson. Kai could follow Tyson without being noticed, if there was one person he could follow it was Tyson.

He found Tyson by the street. Saphire was leaning against a lamppost staring at the place where her father died. "What do you want cousin?"

"To help." Saphire laughed. "No one can help me, I've been sent to shrinks, doctors and not even Lilly could get in to my head. If they couldn't help, what makes you think you can?" Tyson came closer but she took a step back.

They stood there for an hour or two not saying anything.

"Mummy! My dolly!" A little girl cried running back in to the road. Saphire spotted a truck coming towards the kid at full speed. She picked up her doll and froze as the truck rang its horn. Tyson watched Saphire run to the girl and pick her up. She made it to the other side of the road with only the draft from the speeding truck whipping at her coat. The little girl looked at Saphire. "Thank you." Saphire didn't say anything and nodded. "Alice!"

"Mummy!" The mother picked up her little girl with tears of joy in her eyes. She kissed the little girl and hugged her close. "Thank you so much." She said to Saphire walking away with the little girl in her arms. The little girl waved goodbye and smiled.

Saphire went back to the roof of the building looking down. She couldn't believe what she just did. "I think you've just redeemed yourself." She turned to see Tyson with a smile on his face.

Tears were falling down her face. "I wish someone could've done that for my father. At the funeral everyone gave me these looks as if they blamed me. So I hid up in a tree nearby. I didn't even go to the party afterwards. I come here and that memory runs through my mind again and again. So nothing I do can redeem what I did."

"You've just saved a life."

"But I also took one. Lives can't be replaced once they are gone. If I hadn't been there then someone else would've probably saved that little girl. I just happened to be there."

"Yes, you were there. You've paid for your mistake, now let it go." Tyson said and he hugged her. She didn't try to shrug him off. For once she actually didn't mind human touch, she cried in his arms making her feel free. "You don't need to blame yourself anymore. Be a kid again, have fun, smile, you don't need to be this way anymore. It's been years since the accident, you need to move on."

Saphire stopped crying and shrugged Tyson off. "Want to get a hurts doughnut?" She asked and Tyson nodded. She punched him on the arm. "OW!"

"Hurt's don't it?" She laughed and so did Tyson. "I'm bored, let's go to the beach."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." They spun round to see Kai. "How long have you been there?" Tyson asked and Saphire smiled. "Long enough by the look of things." She said walking past him and climbed down the fire escape. "Well? Are you guys coming or not?"

"Hey wait up!" Tyson and Saphire raced to the beach. But with her head start she reached the beach with two seconds to spare. "You…cheated!" He panted, Saphire looked at him hardly gasping for breath at all. "I thought the champion was supposed to be fitter than that." He made a grab for her but she jumped out of the way. "Weakling."

"I'll show you who's weak!"


	11. Chapter 11

Kai walked at first but then started to run after them. He found the relatives getting ready for a bey battle. Saphire had taken off her hat and coat. Her eyes had become alive and happy again, they sparkled in the sun like sapphires. "How do you like to loose? Quick and painless or slow and painful?" Saphire groaned at Tyson's overconfidence. Kai watched from a distance, he had a feeling this was going to be one of those battles.

They took their positions on the sand and got ready to launch. "3…2…1…what?" Tyson stared at Kai as he did the countdown. "Nothing, I just thought you'd never do the countdown." Kai and Saphire rolled their eyes. "321 letitrip." Tyson came back to his senses and they launched after her hasty countdown. "Eugh, this is like a family squabble." She said with distaste and Tyson agreed. "Just pretend you don't know me." Saphire smiled. "That'll be easy since I do that most of the time."

"Hey!" They got back to the match and it wasn't long before their bit beasts came out. Kai didn't like the look of Black Dranzer and glared at him. Tornados of black flames and wind swirled together. After that disappeared Saphire's blade flew out of the dish with Dragoon barely spinning. "Good match." Tyson laughed and Saphire smiled.

Kai picked up black Dranzer with a scowl on his face. "How comes you're immune to it's power?" He asked Saphire who looked positively confused at his query. "You don't have to tell her Kai." Tyson spoke cautiously but Kai shook his head. "She has to know." This was driving Saphire mad. "Tell me what?" She yelled looking very angry. "Follow me." She walked with Kai along the beach and he explained. For ten minutes she listened intently with her eye's widening in shock and horror.

When the tutorial about her bit beast was over she couldn't believe her ears. "Maybe it's because he has a different effect on females?" Kai shrugged with her blade still clutched tightly in his hand. "All I'm saying is be careful, he could turn you without your knowledge."

"I understand." He handed Saphire her blade and walked away. "Kai." He stopped but didn't turn round. "Thanks for the warning." He nodded and continued on his way without her. 'Father, why didn't you tell me?' She thought sitting on the sand looking cautiously at her blade.

Tyson saw Kai coming back and asked about Saphire. "She understands the situation. There is nothing more I can say." Saphire joined them later still looking shaken by the news. "Are you all right?" Lilly asked and Saphire snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine Lilly. Just fine." This made Lilly wonder even more. She never heard Saphire say anything like that before in her life. Saphire wished she could tell the little girl but thought it best to keep it strictly within her head.

Kai was keeping a very close eye on her when she trained. He was looking for indications that the darkness was taking over. At one point she got so sick of it she pretended to act like a cartoon zombie. "Must…destroy…every…thing."

"Very funny." Saphire saw Kai didn't look amused. "Well stop being my shadow! Please, just for today!" Kai wondered if she was pleading or not. She looked sincere but shook his head. "As long as you have black Dranzer in your possession I won't let you out of my sight." Saphire really hated Kai. He wouldn't let her go anywhere on her own now. So she took out her blade and challenged him to a battle. "I win you leave me alone." Kai became curious. "And if I win?" Saphire looked lost for words. "I don't know, what do you want?" Kai looked at black Dranzer and Saphire followed his gaze. "Not on your life." Kai shrugged. "That's what I want."

Saphire took a deep breath. She had never had a blade like black Dranzer before and worked hard with him. She wasn't about to sacrifice all that for a day of freedom. 'Do it.' Saphire heard her bit beast talk to her and shook her head. 'Trust me. I am not that bit beast anymore since I met you, and I feel something inside of both you and I. We can take him.'

Kai could see Saphire conversing with her bit beast. 'I thought only Tyson, Max, Rei and I could do that.' She smirked and looked at Kai. "Fine, I accept your challenge." Kai was a bit shocked that she would be willing to do this but went along with it.

"If that's what you want." He said in a dull tone. They counted down and launched on the beach away from any spectators. It wasn't long before sparks began to fly and Kai had stopped underestimating her. "You're strong." He said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Kai smirked. He found her attitude amusing. Dark and red flames erupted around them and danced together. Saphire looked around and saw the sun setting; that with the flames made it a most wondrous site. "It's so rare to see anything so beautiful anymore." She sighed and Kai agreed.

Then Saphire's flames became lighter in colour and were almost white. "What's going on?" Saphire smiled as Kai looked lost. "Black Dranzer isn't the one you used to know anymore. He's changing, and so am I." Kai looked up to see Black Dranzer also becoming lighter in colour. Saphire felt a strange sensation growing within her and laughed. "I can feel it." Kai looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

A white light started to build around Saphire and Black Dranzer. It got brighter and brighter until Kai had to cover his eyes. "Light of justice!" Saphire cried. A tower of white flames touched the sky making everyone look up.

When Kai uncovered his eyes he saw Saphire still surrounded in the light. Black Dranzer had become White Dranzer and was smiling down at them from above. The light slowly vanished and Kai saw Saphire was still smiling. Then she fell backwards but Kai was quick to act. He caught her before she hit the floor. Only then did he notice his blade had stopped spinning whilst hers kept going. It had turned in to a flawlessly white colour.

He was angry she beat him but took her back to Tyson's house. The change had drained her and she didn't wake up until the next morning. She found out who won from a very excited Tyson. 'Oh no.' She knew Kai held grudges and went to look for him. She went everywhere but found no sign of him. Saphire was still tired and close to giving up when she heard his blade spinning in an abandoned warehouse.

She could see he had been training really hard. His hair was messed up with his arms and legs covered in cuts. Even his face held a couple of cuts. He looked very angry and demolished an old car with one strike. 'This is all my fault.' She thought.

Kai didn't leave the warehouse until it got dark. "Have you been in there since yesterday?" Saphire said looking guilty and Kai glared at her. He came up to Saphire and wrapped a hand around her throat. He just held it there thinking about what to do. Saphire didn't look frightened and just let him stay there with her head bowed low. It was one thing to be beaten by Tyson. But its a whole different experience when you get beaten by a girl using you're discarded bit beast. Saphire had no idea how angry he was and didn't want to know.

He retracted his hand and looked at her. "We must have a rematch someday." Saphire nodded and yawned. "You should rest until you're energy levels are back to normal." She nodded again and Kai lifted her face to look in to his eyes. "Nothing's changed. We're still allies." Saphire smiled. "That's good to know."


	12. Chapter 12

The last night had finally come in Saphire's view. She couldn't wait to get back to being alone in her warehouse room. Kai wasn't going to be near her until after the summer holidays.

She lay back on Tyson's roof looking at the stars with only herself as company. She didn't really change a lot but was a bit happier and courteous towards people…even Kai. She sighed and felt free from anything. "It's been an interesting couple of weeks." Saphire looked over to Kai who was lying on the roof too. He seemed to have been there for a while. "You're stealth skills have improved." She smirked as did Kai.

Later Saphire sighed heavily not taking her eyes off the stars. "Hmm?"

"I'm just reflecting on the past couple of weeks Kai." He nodded. "I have to say it's been very interesting." Saphire shrugged. "No argument there. I wonder what I could do for my last night here though."

They stayed there for a while. But then Kai sat up and looked at Saphire who looked back curiously. "What?"

"You still owe me a re-match." Saphire yawned. "Maybe when you come back after the summer holidays I'll give you what you want." Kai shook his head and stood up. "You said you wanted to do something tonight so why not battle me?" She shrugged and yawned. "I'm tired."

"You haven't done anything all day!" Kai scowled with his arms folded and eyes closed routine. "You really hate it when someone says no don't you?"

"Hmph!" Kai seemed to be getting angrier by the second. "Alright then your spoilt highness let's go." Kai didn't take kindly to being called 'spoilt'. He had a pretty rough past, but let it slide because Saphire had no idea what he went through to become the way he was now.

They went in the back away from prying eyes getting ready for quite a match. "White Dranzer versus Dranzer. This should go down in the history books." She said in an amusing sort of way. "Hmph. Let's just get on with it." Kai was less than amused but was fighting down a smirk on his face.

They launched and the battle was just as intense as the last. But this time Saphire had no element of surprise on her side. Kai made his move and so did she, the flames started to dance again high in to the sky. The others noticed something was happening and ran to the back. They saw Kai and Saphire going at it like cat and dog. They were surprised to see black Dranzer had become white. Both beasts flames were blazing in the dish threatening to destroy anything burnable in their wake. For a finale they clashed together causing shockwaves to destroy the dish and they flew in to the air. The battle was over. Both blades landed beside their owners and had stopped spinning. "There we drew, you happy now?"

Kai picked up his blade and nodded. But then he did something that made the others gasp. He smiled and walked away. "You look like a half decent person when you smile you know." Kai just kept walking away. Saphire sighed and jumped back on to the roof.

The next day the two girls left. Saphire was still wearing black but got her smile back and Lilly learned to grow up a little. She even apologized for packing two suitcases and helped Tyson load them back on to the bus. Saphire looked up and noticed Kai on a nearby roof looking down on them. She nodded and he nodded back. 'See you later.' She thought going back home on the bus.


	13. Chapter 13

Saphire went back to her warehouse room to get away from the world. Today was a bad day. May glared at her today because it was the anniversary of Saphire's father and May. So Saphire was feeling very low and wished she could just roll up in to a corner and die. She had a fight with May and ended up getting slapped. She would've killed May for it but never forgot she was Lilly's mother through her anger. So she stormed out without saying another word. Saphire knew just how much it sucked to loose you're parents and wasn't about to subject Lilly to the same fate. She had to be strong for Lilly's sake; after all, it was her father's dying request to look out for her.

Her private little sanctuary was the only place she could collect her thoughts. She walked past Kai's room and restored it to its former glory. She had a lot to thank Kai for but wasn't going to let on she did it.

Later she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Kai was at the door. "So, you've returned." She said flatly keeping her face covered with her hair. "You've changed back."

"Thank you mister obvious. Please leave, I'm not having a good day and would like to be alone." She tried to close the door but Kai stopped her before it was even half closed. "I came to see you and that's what I'm going to do." He charged in and Saphire half thought about hitting him before throwing him out. He sat on the couch and looked at her. "The hostess should join her guest." Was he playing games with her? "I'm bored, so humor me."

Saphire sighed and sat beside him on the couch. "Thanks for restoring my room." Saphire slumped back and looked at the floor. "What makes you think I did it?" Kai took something out of his pocket and cleared his throat to get her attention.

She looked over to see it was a torn piece of black material. Saphire's eyes flicked to her torn trousers but she just shrugged. "I went there earlier, it was already done when I got there. So it couldn't have been me." She was too much of a good liar. "Stop being so modest…" She gave him a warning look and he gave up. "I wish I could properly thank the one who restored my room."

"Well you can't because you don't know who did it. Now will you please go away?" Kai looked at her and frowned. Something caught his eye and he moved the hair away from her face. Saphire was quick to move away, but not quick enough. He caught sight of the big red mark on her face.

"Explain." His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. He looked serious again but Saphire was having none of it.

"Why should I? This is none of your business Kai now go away!" She opened the door and pointed outside. Kai came towards the door and closed it. "Not if it's turning you back in to you're old self again." Saphire was really trying not to hit Kai and started swearing at him, in Russian. Kai's eyes opened wide and he scowled at her. "Don't ever talk to me like that!" Saphire stopped and took a step back. She had no idea Kai understood Russian. "Only if you leave." She said opening the door again. Kai didn't budge so she continued with insulting him in Russian. Kai really resisted the urge to take a swing at her. But she eventually said something that made him try and hit her. She dodged it and hit him instead, kicking him out the door and slamming it in his face.

You could say their alliance was totally ruined, but Kai put an ear to the door. Even with the sound- proofing she didn't think to do the door. He could hear her crying her lungs out. Eventually the sound faded in to quiet sobs and then he heard nothing.

When school started again he heard the same screaming from Lilly. Saphire had been accepted back in to the girl's school now the science teacher had been fired. The headmistress found out he paid the boy to fight Saphire. He didn't think the jock would get beaten up so easily and end up in hospital. Kai watched her skate around the grounds until the bell sounded to begin the lessons. Her hair still covered one side of her face.

He called to Lilly over the wall when Saphire went in. "Hey Kai. What's up?" He rolled up his sleeve and showed Lilly the bruise. "Ouch! Who did that to you?"

"I'll give you three guesses." Lilly looked scared and her eyes turned to the ground. "Was this two days ago?"

"Yes." He said bluntly as he rolled his sleeve back down his arm. "Care to explain?" Lilly shook her head. "She made you promise not to tell?" She nodded her little head. "Sorry Kai, but it's a personal problem."

"Lilly! Get your but in here now!" They looked over to Saphire standing by the school doors. "Meet me here at lunch and I'll tell you." She whispered. "NOW!" Lilly ran with the speed of an arrow to Saphire who looked at Kai for a second. She turned away and went back in to the school.

At lunch Kai met Lilly in the same place as they agreed. Saphire was making up her work in the library so they were free to talk. "So what happened Lilly?"

"Did she tell you it was our parents anniversary that day?" Kai shook his head urging Lilly to continue. "Well she had an argument with mum and they shared words that shouldn't have been spoken. Mum was drunk and depressed that day. Saphire came home without telling mum where she went and mum lost it. I only heard the end of the argument. Mum said it was Saphire's fault dad died. This made Saphire really mad and she said it must hurt mum to be so jealous. After all, she was closer to dad than mum could ever know…as they say, blood is thicker than water." Lilly faltered for a second not knowing whether she should continue. "Go on Lilly, I promise I won't breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Kai rolled his eyes at how childish this was but agreed. "Well…this made mum go kind of berserk and she slapped Saphire hard on the face. Saphire looked ready to kill but took one look at me and stormed out the door. I think she let mum get away with it because she wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"No, not you. But I'm not so sure about her friends." Kai muttered absent-mindedly rubbing his arm where the bruise resided. "Does it hurt?" Kai realized what he was doing and stopped. "Not really." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Um." Kai looked at her curiously. "I know you're not on speaking terms with Saphire. But could you…eh…"

"What?" Kai sighed looking down on the little girl. He just realized how intimidating he was but couldn't help that. "I'm not going to bite you're head off." He said in a patient way and she seemed to relax. "Could you check up on her sometimes? Please? She does stupid things when she's like this." Kai didn't know what to say and nodded his head. Lilly looked very scared and helpless.


	14. Chapter 14

Saphire took Lilly home and went to her private room away from everyone. She stopped when she saw Kai outside her door and turned back. But he caught sight of her and called her name. Saphire stopped and turned round looking at him. She came up to Kai and he pushed her hair away from her face. There was a bruise in the shape of a hand on her face with a couple of cuts in the middle of it. "Whoever slapped you cut you with their nails."

"Do you like to state the obvious or is it a hobby?" She growled. She took a deep breath and looked at him not sure how she should do this. "Look, I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have hit you."

Kai smirked and walked back to his place leaving Saphire alone. He got an apology but felt like he should've said something. 'If I did I probably would've made it worse.' He thought.

Later he went to check up on her and was greeted by a strange smell coming from her door. It was left open and he found her smoking weed with a couple of her friends from the party. Saphire lay back on her sofa with her eyes half closed. She was very wasted. Her friends were not so and seemed concerned for their friend. "How long has she been like this?"

"Two hours. She's smoked more than Lana and me put together." Kai turned to the stoned boy to see Lana had passed out and was sleeping it off. "What's your name?"

"David." The boy replied without taking his eyes off Saphire. "He sucks in the brains department but knows where to get the best skunk." Saphire replied and David scowled. She smirked and her eyes closed even more. "She becomes meaner when she's stoned." He sighed.

"What do you want Kai?" Saphire said turning her head towards him. "I'm not going to talk to you in this state." He said, Saphire retorted in Russian and he turned. (You should know by now that I don't know Russian so I'm going to translate in English.)

"I've already apologized so what do you want?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "I find it easier to talk in Russian when I'm stoned. So what is it?" She opened a bottle of whisky and took a deep slug as she listened to him. David had no idea what they were saying so he got back to his weed. "I promised Lilly I'd check up on you."

"Interfering brat. She means well but really hasn't got a clue." Kai agreed. "Well I suppose I'd better be the hostess. Want a drink?"

"No."

"What? To good to have a drink with us now?" Kai scowled and Saphire smirked. "This won't help you're pain go away." Saphire lowered her head. "I know that…but it helps." Much to her surprise Kai took the bottle of whisky out of her hands and took a slug. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's in pain." Kai gave the bottle back to Saphire and made his way out. "Aren't you going to stay a little while?" It almost sounded like she was asking him to stay. But she was probably too stoned to know what she meant. He looked over to her friends and she shook her head. David saw this but didn't much care since they were still talking in Russian.

"You can't really talk to them when they're stoned. I would feel a bit better knowing there was someone with more than two brain cells here besides me." Kai smirked. "People like that usually don't smoke weed."

Saphire laughed which surprised the hell out of David. "Good point. But like I said, it helps with what ails me." Kai sighed and sat beside her. For about an hour they stayed there drinking whisky and talking about nothing in particular. Kai could feel the effects of the whisky but didn't show it. Saphire looked at her watch when the whisky bottle became empty.

"David, take your sister home. I don't want to have anyone around tonight." She said this in plain English and he sighed. "How blunt can you get?" He muttered and Saphire smirked. Lana took a few minutes to wake up and was very groggy when she did. David got her to her feet and helped her out the door. "Who's the new boy?" She whispered. "Kai, Saphire's neighbor."

"Oh, bye Kai." He nodded as Lana was taken away.

"You'd better get going." Saphire said looking very sleepy. "I thought you wanted me to stay." Saphire shrugged. "You did, but now I want to go to bed and I want to be alone."

"Ok." Kai noticed he had a bit of trouble getting up and fell to his knees when he got to his feet. Saphire couldn't help but laugh her head off. "If you're having that much trouble then I guess you can stay the night again. You want a word of advice? Drink some water before you sleep. That way you won't get a hangover, that or it'll be minimal." Saphire got two glasses of water and Kai thought it to be very refreshing as it hit his mouth. He clambered back on to the couch and she flung a pillow and a blanket at him. "HEY!"

"I can do a lot worse. Now shut up and go to sleep." In the state she was in Kai did as she asked.


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning Saphire was surprised to see Kai was still there. She felt a bit weird from the booze. She looked at her watch to see it was twelve O'clock. 'Better go and wake up sleeping beauty then.' For the first time she saw Kai's face in a state of peace rather than annoyance or depression. It was a pity to wake him up but if she's getting up then so was he.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty, up and atom!" She nudged Kai with her foot but still he didn't wake. The smell of whisky was still strong on his breath. He stirred and was slow to come round. "Congratulations, you've been drunk. You don't have a headache or feel sick right?"

"No, just weird."

"Good. That means you have a hung over." Saphire smiled and walked over to the door. She opened it and the sunlight hit her eyes causing her to look away, she saw Kai do the same thing. Saphire's smile increased and she sat on the roof to get some fresh air. It took a while for Kai to come out and join her. He yawned and sat beside her rubbing his eyes.

"I'm never giving you anything to drink again." Kai agreed and lay back soaking up the sun before the clouds covered it. "I didn't think it would effect you that badly."

"Hmph!" Saphire laughed and Kai glared at her. "Want anything to eat?" She laughed again when Kai shook his head. "I thought you didn't feel sick." Saphire knew she pushed her luck when Kai got up and sat away from her. "Geez sor-ry! It's not my fault you can't take your alcohol." Kai scowled at the sky.

Saphire sighed and sat next to him. "Look, thanks for coming over." Kai nodded. "If you hadn't have been there then I don't know what could've happened. I'd probably be puking my guts out right now." Kai burped and looked a bit green. "Ha! I knew it! You feel ill don't you?" Kai glared at her but didn't reply. Instead he ran in to her room and puked in her bathroom. The noise was disgusting but Saphire laughed her head off.

When Kai finally emerged he was pale and greener than ever. "I am never drinking again."

"You have no idea how many people have said that. And yet I find them drinking one week later every time." Kai sat down and was shaking all over. Saphire sighed and handed him a glass of water. "I hope you meant what you said. Because I might not be around to pick up your pieces next time." Kai glared at her but gladly accepted the water.

Saphire yawned and lay back on the roof beside him. She was more tired than anything so it was no surprise she fell asleep. Kai lay beside her as she slept. 'Your one screwed up girl.' He thought and looked up at the sky. The sun was now hidden behind a blanket of clouds and yet it remained warm in temperature. "Saphire?" She was roused to Kai's voice but kept her eyes closed. "Yeah?"

"Don't you ever get tired of being angry all the time?" Saphire opened her eyes but avoided Kai's eyes. "Don't you get tired of brooding all the time?" He smirked, she always matched wits and he took the hint. She closed her eyes again. "Yes." She yawned and fell asleep. Kai whispered something that made her smile. "Me too." Eventually they both ended up in the land of nod under the clouds. Saphire felt like she could sleep forever with her new friend by her side. She found it strange as to how she could find someone like him to be a friend when not many people would. But the only explanation she could come up with was…'Life is so weird sometimes.'

THE END

Kai: Finally.

Tyson: Is that it? Kind of short don't you think?

Soriya: No…not really…I agree it's not my longest story but who cares?

Kai: Exactly.

Tyson: Aren't you ever going to reply to your reviews?

Soriya: No.

Tyson: Why not?

Soriya: Don't care.

Tyson: Is that the best you can come up with?

Soriya: Can you come up with a better reason?

Tyson: Do you always answer a question with a question?

Soriya: Does that bother you?

Tyson: STOP COYPING FARSCAPE! IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Soriya: If it makes you go crazy it is.

Tyson: (Storms out the room)

Soriya: (sigh) What a fucking child.

Kai: (nods)

Soriya: Hey, sorry for making you puke at the end.

Kai: (shrug)

Soriya: So what did you think of Saphire?

Kai: (shrug)

Soriya: Hmm…that's your answer for everything.

Kai: Point?

Soriya: I'm just asking if she was o.k. to work with.

Tyson: HE LOVED HER! (Yells from the outside.)

Soriya and Kai: SHUT UP TYSON! (Soriya chucks a book at him through the window hitting him in the face.)

Tyson: OW!

Kai: (smirk)

Soriya: If only it were that easy to get him to shut up every time.

Kai: (nods)

Soriya: So what did you think of Saphire?

Kai: Ok I guess.

Soriya: Hmm. (Gives up.)

(Rei enters the room with Max, Kenny and a flat nosed Tyson holding a book) Rei: Hey you guys want to spin a few times in the park?

Soriya: Sure I'm game.

Kai: (Gets up and follows them out the door.)


End file.
